starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Moria
Kel-Morian Combine |species=Terrans |platforms=At least 1Corey Konieczka, Robert A. Kouba, Dan Clark (December 17, 2008). StarCraft: The Board Game: Brood War. Fantasy Flight Games. ASIN 1589945034 |status=Kel-Morian capital world }} Moria is a red resource-rich planet located in the Koprulu Sector. An exceptionally large planet,Fantasy Flight Games staff. 2009-01-06. Fantasy Flight Games (StarCraft - Support) (Brood War rules PDF). Fantasy Flight Games. Accessed 2009-01-09. it is the base of operations of the Kel-Morian Combine.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. History The world was colonized by surviving terran passengers of the supercarrier Argo which crash landed after a space journey lasting almost three decades. The survivors could not discover where they were or how long they had "slept" as the ATLAS AI system had somehow erased that knowledge of the journey from the ships' computers. The exiles began to salvage their wrecked ship in an attempt to find refuge in their new surroundings. The inhabitants of Moria worked to survive in what they termed "the New World". Unaware that their fellows also thrived upon Tarsonis and Umoja, the vagabond Morians made do with whatever meager resources they could find. Having lost the means to communicate over interplanetary distances when the Argo was stripped for essential materials, the Morians lived in isolation for sixty years and grew into a prosperous, self-contained community. Tarsonis, the largest and most technologically advanced of the terran colonies, soon developed second generation sub-warp engines, allowing their ships to explore the myriad, barren planets of the surrounding star system and eventually led them to find the other survivors of the Long Sleep. Once reunited, the three colonies benefited from mutual trade and commerce treaties. Although Tarsonis kept pushing Umoja and Moria to join in a conglomerated government, the two colonies steadfastly refused. Confederate Interaction When the Terran Confederacy was founded, the Morian colony, which had benefited from having the largest resource mining operations in the Koprulu Sector, began to fear that this new Confederacy might attempt to move in and regulate their lucrative operations. Two shady mining guilds, the Kelanis Guild and the Morian Mining Coalition, formed the Kel-Morian Combine, a shady, corporate partnership that would supply military aid to any mining guild that was oppressed by Confederate policy. The two groups also banded together in order to maximize their ability to drain the resources from the numerous worlds within the sector. Tensions rose between the Confederacy and the Combine, led by General Mah Sakai, leading to the outbreak of the Guild Wars. The Guild Wars lasted for nearly four years, with the Confederacy eventually "negotiating" peace with the Combine. Although the Combine retained it's autonomy, almost all of its supporting mining guilds were annexed into the holdings of the Confederacy. The Combine became the largest non-Confederate organization operating within terran space. Equipped with thousands of armed troops and hardware, the Combine strictly enforced its myriad territorial operations. It was rumored that the Combine actually supplied the Confederacy with fuels and resources. So great was their political influence, the Confederate forces were banned from prosecuting the Combine for any potentially criminal action. Dominion Interaction After the Confederacy was overthrown by the Sons of Korhal, which became the Terran Dominion, Moria came under Dominion rule when the Kel-Morian Combine rallied to Emperor Mengsk's banner.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998.1998-10-09. Catwalk Alley. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-05. During the Brood War, the zerg staged a fuel raid on Moria. Their Queen, Infested Kerrigan, needed a substantial cache of resources in order to build up her primary hive clusters. Her new ally Praetor Fenix led the assault, which hammered the Combine's defenses and infested as many of their command centers as possible.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Kel-Morian Combine (in English). 1998. The Kel-Morian Combine broke free from the Dominion, which was weakened by the war.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. They formed alliances with anti-Dominion groups, even hosting Jim Raynor and his organization for some time on Moria c. 2502.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft 1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Locations *DEC HQ *Kliketown Vespene Gas Refinery Trivia *In J.R.R. Tolkien's Middle-earth, Moria is a name of the ancient Dwarven city Khazad-dum beneath the Misty Mountains. In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lord_of_the_Rings The Lord of The Rings], the Fellowship go through Moria after their attempt to go over Mt. Caradhras fails; here Gandalf the Grey faces the Balrog. *It is also a reference to the mountain where Abraham was to sacrifice his son Isaac in the Book of Genesis. It is spelt in the Bible as Moriah. *The orbital view of Moria is identical to the orbital view of Mar Sara. References Kel-Morian capital world |?— }} Capital World}} Category: Planets Category: Kel-Morian Combine